1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resistance arranging system and method, and particularly to a resistance arranging system and method based on a RS-485 environment according to a packet comparison result.
2. Related Art
Recently years, with prevalence and vigorous development of the network, various communications standards have come to present crowdedly. Among them, the RS-485 communications standard is a regular communications standard in industry environment,
Generally, the RS-485 is typically adjusted to have a proper push-up resistor, a pull-down resistor, and a terminal resistor when the overall installment is completed so as to reduce interference and reflection on the network and enable the communications to be normal. However, the above adjustment fashion may be manually adjusted correspondingly after the communications quality on the network is ascertained. Therefore, an inconvenience issue of arranging the resistors is arisen.
In response, a method for automatically arranging the terminal resistor has been proposed. This technology detects a connection state of the apparatus and controls a connection manner of the switch, so that the first and last apparatuses on the RS-485 network use the terminal resistor. However, the method may only automatically determine if the terminal resistor is to be used, and has an inefficient result on reduction of interference and reflection. At the same time, the push-up resistor and the pull-down resistor may not be automatically arranged.
Therefore, the above method still has the issue of inconvenience of resistor arrangement.
In view of the above, it may be known that the inconvenience issue of resistor arrangement has been long encountered in the prior art. Therefore, there is quite a need to set forth an improvement technology to settle down this issue.